


Symphony

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath





	Symphony

It’s impossible not to notice

But you always claim you don’t

The constant static

Steady breathing

Always passes by

-

Her engine’s rumble

Steady footsteps

Double muzzle click

-

The buzz of electricity

The clack of keyboard keys

-

Her gentle laugh

Unseemly snort

Each angry, tired sigh

-

You list them off

A thousand noises

She just can’t help but make

-

You name her sneezes

Shower songs

Obnoxious, peaceful snores

-

She looks at you

Eyes screaming love

Ignoring message beeps

-

You never hear her symphony

You never even try

The past few years have been so loud

You never wonder why


End file.
